


【KK】百年好合(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空，ABO世界觀，私設多+Bug多。請善用右上角的叉叉，無法接受就不要看，也不接受批評喔！閱讀前須知：omega如果到40歲以前都沒有被臨時標記跟標記，40歲之後便能再次分化成Bate。沒有Alpha的發情期只能靠自己處理跟打抑制劑。生殖腔是能在發情期打開的，只要對方是靈魂另一半無論對方是Beta還是Omega都行。科技始終來自於人性。Omega 堂本光一 x Omega 堂本剛－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－
Kudos: 11





	【KK】百年好合(完)

堂本剛發情了，第一時間發現的是堂本光一，兩人同宿舍同房間，半夜突然聽見堂本剛難受的呻吟且還發熱，堂本光一馬上知道堂本剛要分化了，立刻連繫Johnny桑，大半夜的堂本剛便被送進醫院。

沒有過太久的時間堂本光一也發情了，發現的是長瀨，因為這時候堂本剛已經搬出宿舍跟Beta岡田同住，所以跟長瀨在一起的堂本光一分化時是長瀨緊急聯絡Johnny桑跟堂本剛的，送進同一間醫院。

「兩人都是omega啊…」

公司高層們開會時各個頭痛欲裂，這麼美好的兩人團體聲勢日正當中，看起來就是Alpha的兩人，也曾想過最不濟都是Beta或是一A一O，然而現實卻是如此血淋淋赤裸裸。

「不然解散吧？」

某位高層提出意見，畢竟社會對omega不友善，況且omega天生嬌弱就該留在家裡生小孩帶孩子，在當時的社會是主流意識。

「誰說他們要解散的，我不准。」

Johnny桑做出了決定，對外宣稱兩人都是Beta，讓專屬的專科醫生照料，並且定時提供兩人昂貴的omega抑制劑。

「那抑制貼片怎麼解釋呢？」

Beta是不用貼抑制貼片的，他們本來就不會散發信息素也沒有需要特別保護腺體，如果兩人對外宣稱是Beta卻貼著抑制貼片，這不是此地無銀三百兩嗎？

「最近不是正好有為omega聲援的活動嗎？就說他們是以行動替omega發聲就好。」

平權活動浪潮正洶湧而來，越來越多omega受不了被當作豢養的生產工具，不少各個領域有傑出成就的omega開始為自己發聲，也為所有omega爭取應有的待遇跟尊嚴。

而KinKi Kids便成為傑尼斯裡第一組Beta雙人組為Omega平權發聲，大家都沒有懷疑他們真實的性別，只有不少粉絲惋惜怎麼不是雙A呢。  
\--  
「剛、剛，還好嗎？」

以往都靠抑制劑安然度過發情期的堂本剛，這次在過於勞累下抑制劑失效了，在接到消息後堂本光一十萬火急趕到，看見躺在床上因發情期難熬的堂本剛全身發紅發燙，純真的圓眸此時浸濕在情潮裡，平時會跟他鬥嘴的三角小嘴只能發出斷斷續續的呻吟。

「光一…嗯哼…光一…」

緊抓住堂本光一覆蓋在額頭的手，同為omega是無法替堂本剛舒緩發情期，但可以使堂本剛放心，恣意的將堂本光一拉入被窩裡，纏著對方蹭啊蹭。

「剛…」

即使不會受omega發情期的信息素影響，但能夠影響堂本光一的始終只有堂本剛，穿著牛仔褲的下身有些緊繃，腰被堂本剛的雙腿夾著，這是他第一次感受到堂本剛炙熱的慾望。

「光一…」

像只小動物般伸出粉嫩的舌頭在堂本光一雙唇舔啊舔，在堂本剛眼裡堂本光一紅豔的雙唇就像是好吃的糖果般引誘著他，彷彿舔開了會有更甜蜜的獎賞般。

「剛…我的話可以嗎…」

堂本光一還是有些擔憂，稍微拉開彼此距離的動作使堂本剛扁起嘴不耐煩發出帶著哭腔的呻吟，雙手緊緊環抱著堂本光一的脖頸要把人拉回。

「我是認真的剛！我不想要你不明不白的就跟我…」

堂本剛的理智都被發情期沖散了，現在卻被眼前的人逼得找回一絲絲理智。

「我只要光一，快點───尼桑～」

長大後就很難聽見堂本剛叫自己尼桑了，這聲甜膩沙啞的叫喚令堂本光一不再猶豫徬徨，吻住堂本剛濕潤的雙唇與粉嫩的舌頭交纏，愛吃甜食的堂本剛親吻起來也是甜的，堂本光一忍不住更深入、搜刮著口腔裡的津液，吻到雙方都快無法呼吸為止。

由於都是omega，無法做臨時標記或散發信息素安撫，除了做之外沒有其他方式可以舒緩發情期的情慾。

堂本光一脫去堂本剛身上的衣物，小口小口在粉撲撲的肌膚上留下痕跡，吻到之處都使堂本剛陣陣戰慄，好像發情期的熱潮被堂本光一的吻帶走般，但雙唇離開肌膚後又燃起更兇的渴望。

「嗯哼…癢…啊哈…」

胸前的乳珠被含入溫熱的口腔中，舌尖逗弄著乳尖來回撫弄，還故意發出吸吮聲令堂本剛捲曲起腳趾。  
另隻手則揉捏著也想要被照拂的乳珠，小力拉扯著不時用帶著薄繭的指腹摩擦乳尖，使堂本剛激動的弓起身體，雙腿纏上堂本光一的腰扭動蹭著。

放開乳珠後舌尖順著肌肉紋路來到腹部，前陣子有些消瘦的人好不容易被養胖了點，但堂本光一總是心疼，輕輕舔舐啃咬的留下一朵朵紅痕。  
右手則撫摸著下腹的毛髮，癢癢的感覺像是電流般透過手指傳遞到堂本光一的心臟，使他順著毛髮繼續撫摸下去，碰到被鈴口流出的晶瑩沾濕的恥毛，堂本光一有些壞笑的抬頭盯著堂本剛迷濛的雙眼，然後施點力將纏著的雙腿從腰部拉開，壓在床鋪上呈現M字狀，赤裸的下身一覽無遺，挺立的性器被注視著跳動了下，鈴口淌出更多晶瑩。

「哈啊───」

悠長的喘息聲在性器被含住時從紅腫的三角小嘴裡發出，堂本剛伸出手放在堂本光一髮稍，髮絲在指縫流竄的感覺酥癢，想要推開又捨不得推開，任由堂本光一含弄著性器，那張進食優雅的嘴正小口小口吐納著，雙眼還時不時帶著挑逗的光芒注視著堂本剛。

粗礪的舌面掃過敏感的傘部發出輕啜鈴口淌出的晶瑩水聲、舌尖來回描繪著冠狀溝和莖身，左手則撫弄著球部、時不時用手指滑過會陰往後探，身後已經是一片濕潤，發情的omega本來就不需要太長的前戲便能輕易被侵入。

正值血氣方剛的兩人自然順從身體渴望。

堂本光一掏出漲大許久的性器抵在濕軟的穴口，上身靠近堂本剛，他看著堂本剛被情慾淹沒的臉龐，白皙臉龐上佈滿的顏色是他堂本光一的代表色，火紅。

「剛…」

他小聲喚著堂本剛的名字，他想要迷失在情慾中的堂本剛眼睛看見自己，至少在進入的那一刻知道是誰進入了他。

「嗯…扣醬───」

還來不及多叫喊幾聲就被進入，堂本剛伸直腳背雙腿貼著堂本光一腰側，從小腿到大腿內側，在每被進入一分雙腿便越纏住腰部，感受著堂本光一拓展開未經人事的地方，用那炙熱的硬挺緩緩填滿因發情而飢渴的甬道，直到兩人下體緊緊貼在一起。

「疼嗎？」

看著堂本剛張著小嘴不停喘息著，濕潤的眼眶像是隨時會落淚般，堂本光一擔心的吻著堂本剛的眼，然後是鼻尖，最後落在輕顫的雙唇，下身保持著不動的姿勢等待堂本剛身體放鬆些。

「不疼…扣醬快點…」

不疼是假的，但希望堂本光一快點動作是真的，發情期就是如此可怕洶湧的東西，能把疼痛轉換成歡愉、理性被打碎只剩情慾。

堂本光一也忍耐不太了，濕熱的甬道嫩肉纏著他的硬挺、吸吮著硬挺不放要往更深處去。每次退出都被緊緊交纏，插入時發出淫瀰水聲。

「啊啊───舒服───」

在堂本光一的動作下堂本剛發出高亢的呻吟聲，敏感處被碾壓過的陌生快感使他先射了一次，但這不足以緩解發情期的情慾。

「扣醬好棒──啊哈───」

平時是不可能說出這樣的話語，但發情的人什麼也說的出口，只想要狠狠被填滿被灌滿被呵護。

堂本剛動人的呻吟聲是堂本光一最佳的催情劑，即使不會被影響發情的他似乎也有些悸動。他用力在堂本剛體內進出，變換著姿勢索求，看著堂本剛生澀的身體被自己慢慢打開，在背後式時堂本光一咬著堂本剛的腺體，即使他知道這一點用也沒有，但是他就是想咬，且堂本剛也哭喊著要他用力點、要他不要保留。

在長達一天一夜的性愛後堂本剛的發情期有消退跡象，趁著高潮後的空檔注射了抑制劑，總算度過了二十代第一次失控的發情期。

抱著在懷裡安然熟睡的堂本剛，堂本光一靠在他左肩上一遍又一遍的吻著，他厭惡自己不是Alpha，不能安撫堂本剛、不能陪堂本剛提早度過發情期、更重要的是不能標記堂本剛，這代表他得小心防護堂本剛避免他被其他人發現後標記。  
\--  
科技始終來自於人性。

當堂本光一從專屬的醫生那邊拿到新的抑制劑時內心浮現這個念頭。

「後遺症更少，且不用像以往得固定注射，新型的抑制劑即使在發情期間注射都可以立刻終止發情。」

這個新型的抑制劑產生可是不容易，太多傳統思想阻擾，大部分的Alpha還活在發情的omega只能找Alpha獲得救贖，甚至不少Alpha認為易感期就是omega該奉獻的時候。  
當層出不窮的omega被Alpha進入易感期失控弄傷甚至產生不可逆的傷害，以及Alpha趁omega發情時強制性交完全標記，導致omega過了發情期後精神受創等，法律終於才修改，也才有新型的抑制劑產生。

拿著新型的抑制劑返回六本木公寓，堂本光一想想兩人從分化到現在也都三十幾了，再過不久就可以分化成Beta不用再受信息素牽制，便忍不住給堂本剛發了訊息。

「欸～你找我來就是要給我看新型的抑制劑？」

堂本剛錄完音後趕到堂本光一住處，兩人對外宣稱關係不佳，但實際上是交往多年的伴侶，甚至是把對方當做此生唯一的伴侶，不用像AO完全標記的關係也能牢不可破的伴侶關係。

「還有喔～」

瞇起好看的雙眼，那深邃的瞳孔散發神秘的光彩，令人無法不注視著。

「不用Alpha也能享受頂入生殖腔的滅頂快感…」

接過堂本光一遞給自己的紙張，才讀完開頭就臉蛋燒紅，堂本剛不可置信的張大圓眸瞪著堂本光一，只見他從紙盒裡拿出一根碩大長翹的道具，還兩頭都有傘部。

「吱呦～明天開始難得我們倆都休假三天…」

堂本光一往堂本剛的方向靠了靠，眼睛牢牢鎖定著堂本剛，還用手中的道具碰了下堂本剛身體。

「什麼嘛～就不能正常的…正常的…」

平常伶牙俐齒的堂本剛在碰到性愛方面就莫名的羞澀，即使寫的出黃暴的歌詞，但不代表床上他是主導的人，通常都是由堂本光一自由發揮，除非堂本光一進入發情期他才會努力一點。

「你想想，沒被標記過的omega到40歲會再分化一次，到時候就能變成Beta了，生殖腔也會退化。」

明明是醫學常識但從堂本光一嘴裡說出來卻滿滿色情感，堂本剛耳尖發燙，試圖閃躲堂本光一湊過來說話時噴灑在肌膚上的熱氣。

「這是最近新產品，我們就試試看嘛～好不好～吱呦～」

「可、可是，生殖腔如果被進入了…會不會…」

「我們又無法標記彼此，也不會讓對方懷孕，沒事的。」

這說到兩人傷心處了，堂本光一跟堂本剛總是為了無法標記對方而難過，每次性愛過程也是卯足全力釋放在對方體內，但omega要讓omega懷孕的機率根本是0，別說精子活動力低，生殖腔都很難打開。

「而且我問過醫生了，生殖腔被進入只要沒有被完全標記，都沒有問題的。」

在知道有這款新玩具後，堂本光一發揮理科男的求知求學精神，翻閱不少書籍文獻跟詢問醫生，為的就是確保能夠享受生殖腔高潮的快感又能安全度過發情期，更重要的是不會影響第二次分化。

堂本剛還是有些疑慮，他用手機搜尋著新玩具介紹，發現不少知名omega推薦，尤其在單身的omega裡更是形成一股風潮，看的他也有些心癢癢的。

「會不會痛啊？」

聽說生殖腔第一次被進入時的疼痛像是被刀子捅，堂本剛縮了縮脖子，他很怕痛。

「我會很小力的～」

俊俏的臉靠在堂本剛面前，挺拔的鼻梁下是擦了草莓味護唇膏的雙唇，油油亮亮的看上去很好吃。

「而且吱呦也能同時進入我的啊…」

這時才有些小聲的說出，堂本剛看堂本光一精緻的小臉突然緋紅，再看看他手裡握著的玩具才看出端倪。

「但是生殖腔不是這麼好開啟的吧…」

回到現實層面，以往也不是沒有在發情期開啟過，但兩人都沒有觸碰過彼此的生殖腔，像是禁地般，但在入口處摩蹭到是常有的事情，因為很舒服嘛。

「吱呦…我快要發情期了…」

突然肩膀上感受到重量，這才發覺堂本光一的體溫比平時再高了點，堂本剛小心翼翼摸著他的臉頰，堂本光一也乖順的在堂本剛手心蹭幾下，隨後被摟住往房間走去。

「我先洗個澡，光一洗過了嗎？」

「洗過了，你快點～」

平時冷峻氣場的人在發情期會異常軟萌。

堂本剛邊脫去衣服邊往浴室走，匆匆忙忙洗好澡趕緊出來，就看見加大的雙人床鋪上一絲不掛的堂本光一正在玩弄著新玩具，有種貓咪玩耍的即視感。

「嗯～別看～」

發現堂本剛洗好澡卻站在床沿遲遲不肯上床，那炙熱的目光像會吃人般盯著跟新玩具玩耍著自己，堂本光一內心湧出羞恥感，但手中的動作卻停不下來。

「光一…你自己玩得很開心啊…」

有些吃醋，看著那原本只有自己進入過的地方現在塞著仿性器的玩具，堂本剛聲音悶悶的。

「待會也會進入吱、呦、的喔～」

撩撥挑逗，臉上嫵媚的神情和平常判若兩人，堂本剛喉結滑動了下，走到床頭櫃翻找出有時候會使用的情趣道具催情劑，給自己使用了一些。

等待催情劑生效期間，堂本光一已經迫不及待的趴在堂本剛兩腿間吐納著，這兩個月來聚少離多，連普通的性愛都做不到兩次，憋得兩人都難受，既然獲得了假期又正好遇上發情期，堂本光一覺得這就是命中安排好的。

「嗯…嗚…」

小嘴被塞滿的人只能從鼻間發出輕哼聲，堂本剛也撥開堂本光一修長的腿，將顫抖已久的硬挺含入口中，熟悉對方弱點直接舔弄敏感處、不時深喉利用生理反射緊縮咽喉吸吮，逼著堂本光一發出陣陣哼吟。

而堂本剛當然不會放過身後已經塞著的新玩具，那尺寸有些大，看介紹是仿Alpha的平均尺寸下去製作的，握在手心時才發覺ABO真的是先天的不公平，即使兩人在omega裡性器算是大於平均值的，但跟Alpha相比又有些差距，這使堂本剛有些擔心待會真的要用這道具放入體內嗎。

「啊啊──吱呦───」

一個分神不小心手中動作太用力，狠狠抵著甬道內的敏感點，堂本光一放開含著的性器叫喊出聲，被堂本剛含住的性器也釋放了出來。

「光一…今天怎麼這麼快…」

將釋放在嘴裡的白濁吐在手心，堂本光一躺在床上喘著氣邊看著堂本剛把白濁往身後抹，內心有種滿足的感覺。

「吱呦好像也開始發情了呢～」

撒起嬌來有些奶音，這是專屬堂本剛才聽得見的嗓音。堂本光一讓呼吸開始有些急促的堂本剛躺在床上，吻住他的雙唇讓他放鬆些，雙手游走在堂本剛身體各敏感處，迫使堂本剛發情得更快些。

他尤其喜歡玩弄堂本剛乳珠時堂本剛的反應，想要逃跑卻又挺著胸被欺負，當那兩顆乳珠被咬得像鮮嫩欲滴的果實，彷彿輕輕吸吮便能吸出乳汁般。然後他就能專心進攻堂本剛下身，因為堂本剛自己會愛撫胸前給他看，清純的圓眸又染上層層情慾，使他欲罷不能。

「嗚嗯…」

還在享受堂本光一細緻的前戲時，甬道突然被過大的尺寸侵入，堂本剛難受的哼悶、咬住下唇，因也進入發情期沒多久便適應了。

「吱呦好奸詐喔…露出比我插你時還舒服的表情…」

堂本光一有些不滿，手握著新玩具故意往堂本剛的敏感處用力戳弄，迫使堂本剛發出一連串呻吟，聽見堂本光一戲謔的埋怨語句更是羞澀的別過頭，過多的津液從嘴角緩緩溢出。

「吱呦也動一下嘛…」

在確保堂本剛適應新玩具後，堂本光一將人拉起半坐著，這時堂本剛才看見兩人下身靠著新玩具連結著，而雙方高舉的性器冒出不少晶瑩，在晃動中滴落在彼此身體。

「啊──吱呦好棒───」

雙雙進入發情期後空虛的甬道渴望更多填滿，過大尺寸的玩具卻能一點一滴的被含入，兩人下身幾乎要貼在一起。

堂本剛腰部酸軟，前所未有的快感使他忍不住擺動腰部，在試圖吞納更多玩具時連帶抽插著另一邊的堂本光一，堂本光一右手抵住床鋪支撐著上身，左手輕輕套弄著分身，雙眼迷濛卻緊緊凝視著相同沉溺在快感裡的堂本剛。

「扣醬…快點…」

被堂本光一凝視到全身發紅發燙，堂本剛有些不滿的要堂本光一也動一動，不要只享受被插的快感。

「嗯啊───」

稍微動一下酥麻的快感就像漣漪般從甬道深處往身體各處擴散，堂本光一吃力的起身換個姿勢將堂本剛壓在身下，這姿勢也使他不好受，玩具的頭部已經抵在他生殖腔口摩蹭著，他甚至燃起生殖腔可能會被插入的恐懼。

「好棒喔──扣醬好棒───再來一點…嗯──」

因堂本光一的動作使堂本剛又被玩具插入了些，距離生殖腔口還有一點點距離，偶爾碰觸到的搔癢感令堂本剛有些難耐，忍不住抓住堂本光一精實的腰部往自己靠攏些。

「啊啊──吱呦───不行──」

突如其來的動作使玩具頭部撞開了些生殖腔裂縫，一股奇妙的觸電感覺竄起，堂本光一扭動身體的動作微微一滯。

「扣醬好狡猾…只有自己舒服…」

見堂本光一滿臉潮紅，原本還凝視自己的雙眸被情慾瀰漫，堂本剛有些吃醋，便發狠的用力抓住堂本光一的腰部，自己狠狠的往上頂弄。

「啊哈──啊───」

沒想到這下使玩具的頭部也撞開了自己的生殖腔裂縫，堂本剛的呻吟帶著鼻音，是舒服也是恐懼，他害怕這莫名的快感會帶走跟自己緊緊相依的堂本光一，可是又想要讓堂本光一發出更多以往沒聽過的甜軟叫喊。

兩人的呻吟聲此起彼落，抓著彼此的腰部希望對方能更快舒服而賣力扭動著。

「唔、疼！」

幾乎是同時喊出聲來，兩人短暫停止動作，鼻尖抵著鼻尖，紅腫的雙唇吻住對方深深擁吻，然後再次用力擺動身體，使玩具能夠更加侵入開啟的生殖腔。

「啊啊啊───不行───」

「啊──不要啊───」

原來被插入生殖腔的快感是如此美妙，腹部抵著彼此的分身射出一股又一股的慾望沾濕著彼此，空氣中瀰漫的腥甜的氣味。敏感的生殖腔被抽插著，兩人像是追逐快感的小獸不知疲憊的扭動身體，凝望著對方因生殖腔被侵入而感到快感微微顫抖的表情，身心靈達到前所未有的快感。

在達到第一次的生殖腔快感時，他們咬著彼此的腺體，啃咬著留下屬於自己的牙痕跟印記，即使咬出血也感受不到疼痛，只要跟著對方，所有的疼痛都是至高無上的甜美快感。  
\--  
「常常會有號稱工作人員說我們感情不好的。」

40歲的兩人在接受電視訪問時，堂本光一直接挑明的說了。

「到是給我出來啊！號稱是工作人員的人，出來對質啊！」

堂本剛則在旁邊笑得肩膀一抖一抖的。

「還有動不動就覺得我們這樣就很萌的。」

這次換堂本剛說話。

「你們的萌點太低了。」

說著這樣的話使旁邊的堂本光一感到開心，在他心裡堂本剛就是Best。

即使終於熬到第二次分化成Beta，即使他們依舊無法標記對方，即使他們無法為對方懷孕生子，但他們有著超越AO完全標記的完整愛情。

他們就是彼此最初和最後的人。

END


End file.
